Fate's Tail
by Legendary laze
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Shirou Emiya from Fate/Stay Night was summoned into the world of Fairy Tail by Lucy Heartfilia?
1. Chapter 1

Fate's Tail

Author's note: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Fairy Tail.

I've always wondered about a Fairy Tail and Fate/Stay Night crossover but no one would ever make one so I am having a go at it. I've only read the visual novel for fate/stay night but that was a bit ago so my info might be off. Then for Fairy Tail I've gotten to the part where lisanna appears and again my info might be off so sorry if it is. In the Fate/Stay Night storyline I'm not sure if I want to make this the good end of UBW or a hybrid between Fate and UBW. I've always liked Saber and this way I can add the Realta Nua ending into this if I want to.

Hope you enjoy this because this was such a pain to write and if you just write a stupid review it will be ignored since those are annoying.

Chapter 1

"My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works indeed." a man murmured as he stood overlooking the carnage that he had created.

As far as the eye could see, stretched a brown lifeless wasteland. The bodies of countless people lied on the ground in strewn about in various poses. Each body had a sword stabbed into it with a look of pain and fear that was etched upon their face. Blood slowly drained from their bodies covering the wasteland in a sea of blood.

The sky was orange from the setting sun, as if to show the battle was over. Clouds floated in the sky above unmoved by the site below.

The sight of the carnage would've caused many to become squeamish at the sight but the smell made it far worse. The smell of the countless dead bodies was horrendous and the smell became worse as the bodies slowly started to show signs of decay. All but the most experienced veterans would've been brought to their knees by the carnage but the man stood as steadily as he could staring without even flinching at what he caused. If one had looked into his eyes, one would of seen years beyond his age of experience behind them.

Blood poured from many of his wounds as he struggled to stay standing. Beneath him a pool of blood had started to collect as it ran down his body, soaking his clothes that hung by shreds. Wincing he looked at himself, analyzing the damage that he took during the battle. His armor was riddled with cracks and holes from the many hits he took. Underneath his skin, metal could be seen as it gleamed out. Twisting and turning, swords moved beneath his skin trying to seal the wounds but failing.

Breathing was starting to get hard for Shirou Emiya. He could feel his blood seep into his lungs obstructing the flow of oxygen to them. His vision became hazy as the lack of oxygen was finally getting to him.

Closing his eyes, Shirou thought back about the choices that he had made. Though he had no regrets he would always wonder if he ever had what it took to be an ally of justice.

A superhero…. Or an ally of justice. The dream that started had as a child. By meet with Kiritsugu Emiya that dream was born. Thinking about Kiritsugu brought many memories for Shirou.

Kiritsugu Emiya, the man that saved Shirou Emiya from the fires of hell and the man who became his adoptive father.

As a child Shirou had always admired his efforts to save the innocent. How he would give up his life if he had to, to save the lives of others. As he watched Kiritsugu, Shirou soon adopted the idea to be a hero for others. By becoming an ally of justice he would help the people in need and everyone would be happy.

But Kiritsugu knew the flaws of that ideal though and he tried to stop Shirou to no avail. Shirou would take that ideal as his own in life when Kiritsugu died though he would later learn the flaws of that idea.

Life is never as simple as we would want it to be. With every idea and thought there are positive things and negative things. With the ideal to be an ally of justice there are two major things that would contradict that ideal.

The definition of a superhero is a person who has the power to save the lives of others. In his life Shirou had dedicated his life to become a superhero to save the lives of others. But in order for him to save those people they would have to be in danger and for them to be in danger there had to be an evil that threatened them. So for his dream to be a reality, he would have to wish that there was an evil that threatened people. People would die for his dream and for his accomplishments to be a reality.

There lies one of the two flaws with his dream. For people to be saved, they would have to be suffering in the first place. Then would that make Shirou the good guy for saving those people or the bad guy for wishing that danger upon those people. It would depend on a person's individual thoughts to decide that. To Shirou that would make him the bad guy for wishing evil would strike.

Then there was a second flaw with his dream. In any movie the superhero always is able to save the lives of the people without sacrificing the lives of others. But Shirou wasn't like the superheroes from the movies. As Kiritsugu knew and what Shirou would later learn is that for every life saved there is always a life lost to save the other. No matter how hard he tried, Shirou always would have to have give up the lives of others to save the greater good. To save the lives of ten people he had to sacrifice one life. To save the lives of one-hundred people, ten lives would be lost. Then to save one-thousand people, one-hundred people would be lost. Always to save the greater good Shirou would always have to sacrifice people.

There lies the other flaw of the dream that Shirou follows. In the end a life would always be lost and though Shirou wanted to be the perfect superhero he knew that it was impossible. Though he fought for that dream he knew it would never be. Archer had told him that.

Thinking of Archer brought back many memories for Shirou as he thought back to the Fifth Holy Grail War. The Holy Grail War had taught Shirou many things and held many memories for him.

Archer…. The Heroic Spirit called EMIYA. EMIYA was one of Shirou's possible future selves from an alternate timeline that was called into the Fifth Holy Grail War by Tohsaka Rin. Tohsaka had used her crystal pendant that was given to her by her father as a catalyst to summon the strongest Servant in the war. She had hoped that by using an unknown catalyst that she would be able to summon a strong Servant. But she had made two mistakes during the summoning.

During the time of her summoning her clocks were off by an hour. So during the summoning she had thought she was at the peak of her power but she wasn't. Then she had thought that she had used an unknown catalyst but she was wrong. The catalyst used to summon a Servant would always have a connection with a Servant. From the past, present, future or even an alternate reality the Holy Grail would use its magic to pull that person to the time of the summoning.

The crystal pendant she had used had a connection to Archer. In an alternate reality Tohsaka had used the magic in that pendant to save the life of Shirou Emiya after his heart was pierced by the Lancer of the Fifth Holy Grail war. By using the pendant she had saved EMIYA's life when he was still just Shirou Emiya. After she had saved him she would forget the pendant by his side and EMIYA would find it. Then till the day he died he would keep that pendant by his side in memory of the person that he never knew who saved his life.

EMIYAs dream had started just like this time's Shirou Emiya by being saved by Kiritsugu. He had participated in the Fifth Holy Grail war of his time and won with his Servant. By winning the war his dreams to become a hero were encouraged and he would fight as an ally of justice.

Time would change that though.

EMIYA would live his life as a superhero just like he had dreamed. By following his dream he saved countless people. Though he would learn just that Kiritsugu was right and not everyone can be saved. For every life saved another was lost. Little by little he lost faith in his dream. But then there was a great calamity.

Making the decision to save as many people as he could, EMIYA had made a pact with the world. In return for power, he would become a Counter-Guardian. By saving the people before him, that was enough for EMIYA. Then he had thought by becoming a Counter-Guardian he would be able to continue serving as a superhero in death.

But things never went the way he had thought they would. The very people that he had saved from the great calamity betrayed him. They had branded him as the cause of the calamity and had him executed for a crime he had never committed. However, this didn't stop EMIYA. As a Counter-Guardian he would be able to save unlimited lives.

Then the very dream that he had protected from the criticisms of others betrayed him. The dream that he had spent his whole life trying to become destroyed him.

A Counter-Guardian is a protector of the world and humanity. EMIYA had thought that by becoming a Counter-Guardian he would be able to save the lives others. In death though, he would find out what it really meant to be a Counter-Guardian.

Though a Counter-Guardian is a protector of the world and humanity the way they achieve that is a twisted way then people think.

A Counter-Guardian is summoned whenever there is a factor that threatens mankind as a whole. They then appear to eliminate the source of that factor to save humanity as a whole and not any individual person. Never held down by morals and other feelings they might feel, they kill without discrimination innocent and guilty alike. A Guardian would even kill a child if that child had a chance to kill humanity.

As a Counter-Guardian, EMIYA would kill the lives of endless people instead of saving them like he had thought he would. Repeatedly he would see the mistakes of mankind and had to oppose his dream as a superhero to save the lives of mankind as a whole. Any person he saw had to die and as time went by he became bitter and angry at what his dream had done to him.

Longing for a way of release, EMIYA began to hope that he was sent to a time when Shirou Emiya was still alive and before he had made the contract. By killing his past self he had hoped to kill the dream of Shirou and to create a time paradox strong enough to end his existence as a Counter-Guardian.

Time would pass and he would continuously pray that his wish would come true. And he got his wish.

Summoned by Tohsaka Rin to be Archer, he came into the Fifth Holy Grail war when Shirou's dream would first start to become a reality. But at the time of his summoning, his memories as Shirou Emiya ceased to exist vanishing from his mind. Only some key memories remained like his meeting with Kiritsugu Emiya and the night when he had summoned his own Servant. With these memories and his own keen intelligence he was able to deduce what had happened and what he could do.

With the chance to end his existence near, EMIYA now Archer, would take every chance he could to kill Shirou Emiya. But every time Archer had tried to kill Shirou he was thwarted. The reasons varied from his own master stopping him to the Servant that Shirou had. But Archer would not be deterred and would continue his efforts to kill Shirou. But his close proximity to Shirou would only make Shirou stronger. Since Shirou Emiya and Archer are essentially the same person one's experience would flow into the other.

By being so close to Shirou, Archer's combat experience and magical knowledge would flow from himself to Shirou decreasing the amount of time it took for Shirou to get stronger. The greatest magic Shirou could possibly know that would of taken twenty long years to learn was learned in under a week by being so close to Archer though he wouldn't have enough magic to use it for a long time unless he had help.

But even though Shirou Emiya and Archer had started from the same origin and essentially the same person they were totally different. Time had taken its toll on Archer and he had come to deny his dream while Shirou Emiya would remain naïve and fight for his dream. While Archer had given up his dream as a superhero Shirou would continue to reach for the sky.

And though Archer was stronger, Shirou was able to convince him that he deserved to live. In a duel with Archer that pushed him to the limits, Shirou prevailed and won. In a defeat that he accepted, Archer would leave hoping that Shirou wouldn't turn out the way he had.

And in time Shirou would get stronger after the war. Striving to become the superhero that Archer wasn't able to be, Shirou trained himself beyond his limits in the hopes that he wouldn't be like Archer. With the help of his Servant and Rin, Shirou was able to go beyond his limits and surpassed Archer.

Then the calamity that had destroyed Archer's dream came to pass. Many people had died during the calamity but Shirou survived and helped everyone to the best of his ability.

Time would change Shirou in many ways. The body that he once had had changed after years of projection. The hair that was once orange had turned into a bright white and his eyes that were once black were as grey as steel. Then Shirou used the same equipment that Archer had when he was a Servant. Everything that was used by Archer only made Shirou stronger.

Shirou's personality wouldn't change much though. Though he wasn't the happy going kid that he used to be, he still had that childish part of him that made people love him.

Years would pass and Shirou would continue to fight as an ally of justice. Friends left during that time and soon only two stood by his side but then even they disappeared. Alone, Shirou would fight until this day when he was defeated. Alone and outnumbered, Shirou would fight and win only to succumb to his wounds.

Which was where he was now as he stood alone on that hill of swords. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he started to cough. The pain that Shirou had once felt had finally disappeared and his body was numb.

Everything was now dark to Shirou as he felt his life slip away. But he still had one thing left to do. He still had to search for the one he loved though the odds were against him and though the odds were against him, Shirou would never give up.

"Sa….ber"

Falling to the ground, Shirou closed his eyes and let the darkness take him. Only to feel a tug.

Well that's the end of chapter 1. It took forever for me to be kind of satisfied with this but this is the best I feel I could get it to be. No idea when the next chapter will be out but I hope that it will be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate's Tail

Author's note: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Fairy Tail

Well I finally just finished chapter 2. To be honest, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I first wrote this and reread through it. Then I edited it and reread it again. Then I did it again for the third time and now I'm done and won't do it again. Also I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC.

Another thing is that I have been a fan of Fate/Stay Night since about 2007. Though I first saw the anime and that got me hooked onto the visual novel. But I'm not one of those people that have to get everything like canon though so some things might be off. And now I'm finally attempting a crossover fanfiction.

Then I have to agree with Bradley McCloud that my grammar is rather bad. Ever since I was a kid I've always struggled with it. Kind of sad to admit but still, it's the truth. But this story just would not leave my head which leaves us here. Also if my grammar ruins the story for you then I'm sorry.

On another note, this was such a pain to write and I'm kind of disappointed that few people reviewed. I mean come on, this is the first Fairy Tail/(Fate/Stay Night) crossover that I know of though I probably will mess this up but still. Admittedly though there hasn't been much for a crossover and more for just giving information and I'm sure you've seen a beginning like this but still.

Lastly, I've decided to try my hand at the UBW Shirou instead of the hybrid though this will be the good ending. That's all I have to say at the moment and hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 2

Just Shirou felt the darkness start to take him he felt a tug. It was a strange feeling since he didn't feel his body move but the tugging feeling remained.

After the second tug, Shirou realized what could have possibly been happening. There was another Holy Grail War that was about to begin and strangely it wanted him as a part of the war.

Though he was still alive, it called out to him but maybe this was another chance to help other people. However, Shirou had another reason to enter this war.

The horrors of the Holy Grail Wars were still imprinted in his mind and even after all these years he could still remember some of the things as if they had happened yesterday. The death and destruction would never be forgotten.

The great fire was the first thing that came to Shirou's mind as he thought about the Holy Grail Wars. The fire had destroyed everything in its path while killing thousands of people. Shirou was the only survivor though something inside of him died that day. The only thing left after the fire was a now a park full of dead grass and trees.

If he entered the war, Shirou would have the chance to save the lives of people and stop that destruction. And even if he only was able to save a few lives, he would be satisfied.

One thing that bugged Shirou though as he continued to think about it, was the class that he would be given. He wasn't fit for the Berserker class since one of his main weapons was his mind. Even if he gained power in return for his sanity, it would still make him weaker. While with the Rider class, Shirou didn't even have a vehicle or a magical beast to be a part of that class.

Then there was the Caster class. As a magus though, Shirou was a joke. Rin herself had told him that his skills as a magus were barely above mediocre though that might have been an understatement. He only knew three types of magic, one type a variation of the original while another type supported this type.

Also there was the Assassin class. But Shirou's talents in the art of stealth were lacking and nowhere near what it had to be to be an Assassin.

Then there was also the Lancer class. As Lancer, Shirou felt that he would do moderately well in that class. With some of the lances that he had obtained, he would survive in that class. Especially if he had to resort to a certain heart seeking lance use by the Lancer of the previous war.

With the Saber class he would obtain some stat boosts from being in that class. And though he wasn't as strong as some Saber's in the past, he knew that he would do alright. But Shirou felt that he didn't deserve the class. The Saber's class was a class for honorable people that didn't resort to dirty fighting like he did. Also he didn't want to dirty the name Saber by being a part of that class which left the Archer class.

Thinking about his abilities, Shirou knew that by reinforcing his eyes he would be able to see up to miles away. Along with some Noble Phantasms that he had acquired in life, he would be able to surpass any of the previous Archers except Gilgamesh in terms of raw power. With a trump card like his, any Servant would fall in time.

Also with the Independent Action ability that the Archer class had, Shirou would be able to work independent of his master. Then in worse case scenarios, he would be able to survive without his master.

The tugging feeling grew stronger as the time passed. But now he had made up his mind. He would enter the new Holy Grail War to make a difference. He would go to save people and continue be a hero.

Embracing the tugging feeling, Shirou felt the magic swell inside him and but had to close his eyes as a flash of light appeared.

As soon as Shirou opened his eyes, he saw that the wasteland had disappeared. Replacing it was a bright blue sky filled with pure white clouds so close that he could almost touch them. In his mind the only word that he could hear was Archer. But any other information that he might have gotten didn't appear. "Wasn't there supposed to be more?" He murmured curiously.

The pain and fatigue that had plagued him earlier had vanished as Shirou noticed after the change in scenery. Looking down, he saw that his clothes and armor had been repaired though that was soon forgotten as he noticed where he was.

Beneath him stood a city that was nearly as large as Fuyuki City though there were hardly any tall buildings. But the thing that he noticed the most was that his feet weren't on solid ground. Shirou could only stare down as he just floated there in midair.

But as he continued to look down he could only think of how beautiful the view was. With the bird's eye view and by reinforcing his eyes, he was able to observe the activities below him.

Hundreds of people milled about in the streets without a care in the world and none noticed the floating man above them. With his reinforced eyes, he was able to see every detail from the freckles on a boy's face to the number of bolts bolted into a door.

While he continued to observe the buildings below, there was one that continuously attracted his attention back to it.

It was a tall building but not nearly as tall as some of the skyscrapers from Fuyuki City. Atop the building rested a sign that read FAIRY TAIL. But that wasn't the main thing that caught Shirou's eye.

Occasionally, various things could be seen flying out that building. Tables and chairs could be seen flung out the windows only to smash as they hit the ground. Even a person flew out falling face first onto the ground.

Looking closer he could see that the building was shaking as it struggled to contain the chaos inside.

As he continued to float there, Shirou could only contemplate about how he would get down, though gravity would soon decide that for him.

After floating there for what seemed like ages but was only minutes, gravity finally decided to take hold of him and send him back down to earth. As he started to fall, he noticed that there was a nice looking house beneath him next to a river.

As he fell, gravity did its work and increased the speed that he was falling at. As Shirou reinforced his body before the impact, his only thought was that it wouldn't hurt much.

Falling at a speed that would've killed any normal human, Shirou crashed through the roof of the house into the room below. Landing onto a bed, the springs creaked as it strained to hold the pressure that had fallen on it. Underneath the bed, spider cracks formed as they raced along in a circular pattern

Unable to hold the pressure, the bed collapsed underneath Shirou. One side collapsing more than the other, the bed made a small makeshift chair that Shirou now leaned against. Laying there he could only wonder what kind of master he had to get a summoning like that.

I'm pretty sure that a regular summoning isn't supposed to happen like that. He thought as he continued to lie there. Looking around, he observed the room that he had crash landed into. Many items lay spread around the floor in various places after the crash. Near a desk, papers had been scattered around and now laid on the floor covered in dust.

Inspecting the kitchen appliances and a door to a bathroom along with the bed he lied on, he could only conclude that he had fallen into an apartment of some kind.

Hearing a girl cough, Shirou's eyes turned towards a table that had been flipped during the fall. At the moment it was shifting around as the person underneath it struggled to push it up. Deciding to help his possible master, Shirou moved to stand just as the table was sent flying into the wall behind him.

Crawling out from underneath where the table had once been was two teens and a cat. The boy wore a white scarf with spiky pink hair while the girl wore nothing but a towel and had her blond hair in a bun. Strangely, the cat had blue fur and carried a fish in its mouth at the moment.

As they struggled to stand, he could only conclude that they had been sitting at the table at the time of the crash. Then as he fell through, it had been sent flying, falling onto them.

As the boy stood up, his fists were covered in fire as he searched the room for the culprit behind the crash. The girl behind him was still disoriented since she continued to shake her head.

Immediately two sets of eyes met his as the girl decided to sit down to rest.

Watching the strange man, Natsu wondered if he was related to Mirajane and Elfman. Since each of them had white hair and the man had white hair, then they had to be related was Natsu's logic.

As Lucy stopped coughing, she noticed that Natsu and Happy were staring at a strange man lying on the remains of her bed. Looking at him she noticed that he had white hair like Mirajane's and grey eyes the color of steel. Upon looking closer inspection, Lucy saw that the man had black armor underneath his red cloak. Watching him, Lucy noticed that the man's muscles were tensed up even though he looked so relaxed.

Breathing was the only sound that could be heard as both parties continued to watch each other. Trying to gauge their strength, Shirou continued to stare at them. After observing the boy, Shirou could tell that he favored close combat. As he watched, the boy had moved instinctively in front his friends raising his fists that were covered in flames.

While with the girl, she seemed to favor more of a medium range. Moving behind the boy, she held a whip in one hand and another weapon of some kind in her hand that Shirou couldn't see.

While Shirou continued to observe them, Natsu and Lucy had thoughts of their own.

Watching the man, Natsu could only wonder what he had done to fall through Lucy's roof. Did he have a violent friend? He thought.

Meanwhile, Lucy had finally gotten over the shock of a man falling through her roof. As she watched him, she could only wonder how she would pay her rent now with a hole in the roof. As she continued to think about it, the more furious she got.

Another minute went by and the only change that Shirou noticed was that the girl seemed to be furious with him. Though falling through a person's house would do that to a person he thought as he continued to sit there.

Climbing to his feet, Shirou decided to take the initiative and walked over to the two teens/young adults. As he moved, Shirou took note that they both tensed as he walked. However, both relaxed as he fell to one knee and fell forward into a bow.

Bringing his hand up to his chest, he lifted his head to look at both of them in the eye. Without breaking eye contact Shirou spoke "I am Servant Archer, I have come forth through time itself to answer your call. I ask of you, are you my Master?"

As he continued to kneel there, Shirou watched Natsu's and Lucy's reactions. However, as he watched, their reactions weren't that promising to him.

Both had their faces scrunched up in confusion.

Natsu could only wonder what the hell the man was talking about and if he was off his rocker. He must have hit his head, he thought.

Lucy on the other hand was now really bewildered. First the summoning for her new key failed and then it broke. Also strange markings had appeared onto her left hand that wouldn't disappear. Then after all of this had happened, a man fell through her roof asking if she was his master. But the man was different from any of the Celestial Spirits that she had summoned before. Compared to the spirits that she had, the man gave off a presence that screamed of death.

Another thing that bothered her was that there was only one golden key for Sagittarius. But yet the man before her was calling himself "Archer." The only reason that Lucy could think of for the name was that since the key had the symbol of the Arrow, he would think of himself as an archer.

Deciding to go along with her instincts, Lucy stepped forward and spoke to Shirou. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am your master." Rising to his feet, Shirou nodded at the statement and faced his master.

As he stood up, Lucy noticed that the spirit was taller than her and that he looked just like any other human that she had met. No animal qualities or strange features. Deciding to finish the contract, Lucy went over to the remains of her desk.

Pulling out her notebook, she looked at Shirou expectantly with a pencil in her hand. "What days can I summon you?" she asked.

Hearing the question confused Shirou. Didn't the girl realize exactly what kind of "Familiar" she had summoned? "When can you summon me?" he asked. But you've already summoned me Master. Now that you have summoned me, there is now need for you to do it again. Until I die, I will fight as your shield and sword."

Now it was Lucy's turn to be confused as she heard this. But it made sense to her though. Without a key, she wouldn't be able to summon him again. However, there was one thing that bugged her.

"How will you survive in this world though?" she asked.

Grimacing, Shirou realized that his master had no idea of what she had just gotten into. By some fluke, she must have summoned him though how she summoned him stumped him.

Sighing, Shirou took a posture that reminded him of Rin and explained. "As a Servant, All I need to survive is the prana that you will unconsciously supply to me. You may not feel it, but there is a link between us that lets you give me your prana."

As she continued to listen to him explain, Lucy became puzzled at the terms that he was using. From what she could tell, prana was a kind of magic. And also, a Servant was a type of familiar.

Now behind her, Natsu and Happy both slept since neither of them understood what was happening.

As Shirou finished his explanation, Lucy decided to ask a question.

"What's a Servant?" she asked, waiting for a response.

Sighing again, Shirou realized that his theory was true and that his master truly didn't know that she had just gotten into a dangerous war. As he thought about it, he wondered if it was ironic that he was summoned by a master that had no idea what was happening like he did.

"Master, a Servant is a special type of familiar that is bound to the person that has summoned him. That person is also known as a Master. Then as you have just learned, a Servant stays in this world by feeding on magical energy that is supplied by their Master."

"When a Servant is summoned they are given one of seven different classes, Archer, Saber, Lancer, Caster, Assassin, Rider, and Berserker. Which class a Servant gets is determined by the abilities and the weapons they had in life though there are times when this is not exactly true. For example, I am the Servant Archer since I am proficient with projectile weapons." Stopping, he waited for any questions but was only met with a silent glance that urged him to continue.

"But no ordinary person can be summoned as a Servant. Only people with great fame and renown can be summoned as a Servant. By accomplishing great feats in life, they stand a chance to go to the Throne of Heroes, where all people that can be summoned as Servants go. But there are exceptions that can be summoned too, though I won't explain that to you yet."

After taking a moment to breath, Shirou continued. "As Servants, they have tremendous power that can even destroy mountains. And the only possible way a Master could even hope to control their Servant was with their Command Seals."

As he reached this topic, Lucy thought about the strange markings that had appeared on the back of her left hand. As she thought about it, she unconsciously reached up to grab her left hand with her right. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Shirou as he watched her. Looking closely, he could see the tip of a Command Seal almost hidden by her hand.

"But what do they do exactly?" Lucy asked waiting for him to continue.

"A Command Seal is an absolute order that must be followed. With a Command Seal, a Master would be able to order their Servant to do anything they wanted."

Nodding, Lucy continued listen but Shirou didn't think that she realized the significance of the power she now wielded over him.

"For example, you would even be able to order me to kill myself with your Command Seal."

Hearing this, Lucy's eyes widened as she watched him. Now certain that he had her attention, Shirou continued.

"With them you could order me to commit any crime no matter how disgusting I would find it. Or ask me to kill my best friend. You could even ask me to have sexual intercourse with you and I wouldn't have any choice in the matter.

Finishing, Shirou watched as Lucy blushed at the last part but had a revolted look on her face.

"There are only some Servants that can resist a Command Seal. But I am not a part of that group unfortunately."

"Since a Master usually treats their Servant poorly, the Command Seals act as a kind of insurance to keep the Servant from killing their Master. As long as a Master has at least one Command Seal, their Servant must obey them. Usually though, once a Master lost their Command Seals, their Servant would kill them.

Hearing this, Lucy had slowly started to back away from Shirou and closer to Natsu and Happy. As he saw this, Shirou chuckled. "Don't worry Master, as long as you treat me fairly, you really don't have to worry about that."

"Unless there was something you needed to tell me?" Shirou asked in a menacing tone that threatened pain if otherwise.

"N-n-n-n-n-n—no!" she stuttered as Shirou gave her the evil eye.

"Then as I said, you have nothing to worry about." Shirou said in a sing song voice, his mood changed from threatening to happy immediately.

Watching his mood change, Lucy's only though was "Scary."

"Deciding to be serious again, Shirou continued. "But Command Seals can also be used to perform miracles too. With them, a Servant would be able to teleport to their Master's side in a blink of an eye. Or the magic from the Command Seal could be used to power that Servant, allowing them to surpass their limits for a limited time."

Though he had left out information about the Holy Grail Wars, he decided to slowly give the information to his master instead of dumping it all at once.

Finishing his explanation,

Shirou waited for more questions that didn't come. Instead, Lucy just stood there lost in thought as she processed the new information through her head. But there was one last thing that still bugged Lucy.

"How are Servants summoned though?" She asked.

"In order to summon a Servant, a Master must have a vast amount of magic at their disposal along with a summoning circle. Then that Master must have an item that belonged to the specific Servant that they wanted to summon like a sword that they once had." Shirou explained.

"Though that brings me to a question I have for you. How did you summon me? From what I can tell, there is no summoning circle in here and as far as I can tell, you don't have anything that belongs to me."

As Shirou asked her his question, Lucy dug into her pocket and to pull something out.

"I used this to summon you. Since I am a Celestial Spirit mage, I am able to open the spiritual gate to the Celestial Spirit world to summon Celestial Spirits." Opening her hand she showed Shirou the remains of a silver skeleton key that had been split evenly into two pieces.

"I had just gotten this key from a peddler only a few days ago. He had said that he had found this key in the remains of a temple he had visited a while back. From what I can tell, it was supposed to be used to summon the spirit of the Arrow, Sagitta." Lucy said as Shirou looked closer at the key.

Upon inspection, Shirou could see the symbol of a bow on one side of the key. From what Shirou could tell though, it was just a regular key. But just as he was about to hand it back to Lucy, Shirou detected something.

Looking at the key closely again, Shirou could detect the magical remains of something in the key that was slowly fading away. Deciding to use his magic to analyze the key, Shirou took a look at the inside of the key only to gasp in pain.

Hell was the only word that Shirou had to describe the feeling. As soon as he had used his magic, Shirou was immediately was assaulted by the remains of the magic. His skin burned at the touch and his mind went blank. Thoughts of every crime commited in the world filled his mind as he stood there unable to move.

Civil war, theft, robbery, kidnap, arson, death, rape, mass violence, homicide, torture, malice, sadism and murder. Every thought passed through his mind, causing him to cry out in pain. Holding his head, Shirou shook it as he tried to stay standing. His limbs felt heavy and it was hard to breath.

Shirou barely noticed when Natsu had awoken and had grabbed him to shake him. As Lucy stood beside him she noticed that Shirou was still holding the remains of the key. Rushing forward, she grabbed his hand and tried to pry the remains away.

"Natsu! Help me!" She cried as she failed to pry open his hand. Pushing her over, Natsu gripped Shirou's hand with his own and pulled. Slowly Shirou's hand was opened and soon the remains fell out of his hand.

It was as if they had hit a switch and as soon as the key was removed Shirou fell to his knees panting hard. As he sat there, Shirou could only think of one thing that could have affected him like that.

The Holy Grail. The magical artifact that the seven Masters fought over during the Holy Grail Wars. It had been able to grant any wish until the 3rd Holy Grail War where the grail had been tainted by an evil. Then ever since it had been tainted, evil servants had also been summoned along with the others.

From what he remembered of Rin describing the mud of the Holy Grail, the feeling he had just experienced was just like it. But how? He thought. The Holy Grail had disappeared when Archer had shot Gilgamesh in the face.

In a last ditch effort to take Shirou with him, Gilgamesh had grabbed him with Enkidu to pull him in or at least pull himself out.

The only theory that Shirou had was that the remains of the Holy Grail had come into this world. Trying to stay alive in its own way, it had bonded with the key that was now on the floor. But somehow, Lucy was able to touch the key without going insane. But he had only been attacked by that feeling when he had analyzed the inside of the key itself. That would explain some things like how she had summoned him. It would also explain why she had Command Seals too.

If the key had the properties of the Holy Grail, it would search for a person to use in the war. However, if his theory was correct, there wouldn't be a Holy Grail War.

As he continued to ponder what had happened, Lucy and Natsu stared concerned for him. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked as Shirou moved to stand up. "Should you be getting up so fast?"

"I'm fine." Shirou muttered as he rose shakily to his feet. "I just need some rest." Looking to his left, Shirou noticed a kitchen area with a tea kettle in a fireplace.

"Master, would you be kind enough to let me make some tea for us?" he asked trying to hide the shaking of his limbs.

"Sure." Lucy answered slowly as Shirou practically vanished into the kitchen. Sure that he had disappeared, Natsu turned to Lucy. "You sure do have some strange spirits Lucy." He whispered as Shirou found the teacups that Lucy kept in her cupboard.

"I heard that." Shirou said as Natsu flinched and Lucy wondered how he had heard him.

At that Lucy and Natsu could only stare blankly as Shirou found the teacups that Lucy kept in her cupboards.

Later when the tea was done, everyone had been seated at the table with a tea cup in front of them.

"This is really good!" Lucy gasped as she took her first sip. "How did you get it to taste like this"

"It's a trade secret Master. Maybe latter in time you might learn how to cook from me." Shirou said as he took his own sip.

"But how! They were only regular tea bags from the store! What could you have possibly done to make them taste like this!" Lucy cried.

"All in good time Master, all in good time." Shirou said, winking at her.

"Man this is good!" Natsu exclaimed, oblivious to the conversation happening beside him.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he took a sip from Natsu's cup.

Hearing Happy speak, Shirou coughed, nearly choking on his tea. "Did that cat just talk?" he asked as he watched the cat suspiciously. Oblivious that he was watching him, Happy continued to drink from the cup.

"Yep, that surprised me too when I first met them." Lucy said, watching as Shirou's eyes widened. "He can also fly too." She added to watch his reaction.

And Shirou didn't disappoint as his mouth fell open at the statement. "He can fly too!" Shirou exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Crap! Natsu yelled as he looked at the clock. "Lucy! Me and Happy gotta go now! Erza wanted to see us after we were done visiting you. See you later!" Natsu yelled as he and Happy jumped out of the window. Shirou could only watch as the Natsu and Happy fall. But after only falling a foot, wings sprouted out of Happy's back as he grabbed Natsu and flew off.

"Well…you don't see that every day." Shirou murmured as he watched them go.

"I told you so" Lucy said smiling now.

For a moment, they both sat there in silence continuing to drink their tea. As he finished, Shirou looked around the apartment.

"Well, now that I'm done explaining things to you, the least I can do is clean up your house I suppose. I can't have a master that lives in such a mess." Shirou said the last part in a teasing tone.

"What!" Lucy shrieked as she stared at him in anger. "You're the reason that my apartment is in such a mess!" Reaching over the table, Lucy went to hit him.

Only to hit air as Shirou disappeared. Twisting and turning her head, Lucy finally saw Shirou chuckling as he bent over to take the blankets off the remains of her bed.

"You might as well go to sleep Master. This might take a while and it will be easier for me if you are not helping." Shirou said as he found an old futon in her closet.

"Are you still saying that I'm useless?" Lucy yelled as Shirou laughed. Grumbling, Lucy went over to the futon and grabbed the blankets from him. Before getting on the futon she turned to Shirou. "My name is Lucy, not Master." She said before falling onto the futon and turning so that she was facing the wall.

"Very well then Lucy. Sweet dreams" Shirou said not realizing how false those words would be.

_Hell. That was the only word Lucy had to describe the place she was in though even hell might have been a better choice than here. All around her spread a huge fire eating everything in its path. Lucy could feel the overwhelming heat the flames licked at her. The smoke filled her eyes as she started to cough._

_Nothing could have prepared Lucy for this as she looked around. Bile filled her mouth as she saw the people._

_Bodies could be seen lying on the ground, some even alive. Every body was covered in blisters and burns. The people alive were shrieking in pain as the fire ate them alive. While in the fire, the people melted into unrecognizable shapes that Lucy would have never thought were once human beings._

_But the one thing Lucy noticed the most was a lone boy just walking through this hell._

_He was a short boy with orange hair that must have only been four or five. His body was covered with burns and most of his clothes had been burnt off. People around him reached out for him begging for help. _

_But the boy didn't help them. He might have not even seen them. His eyes were vacant as he if his body was moving on its own. He just continued to walk on seemingly oblivious to the world around him. _

_Time passed and soon the fires had died and all that was left was the charred remains of everything. And the boy walked on. _

_As Lucy stood there, she could only wonder what kind of person the boy would be if he did survive through this hell._

_Soon though this thought was forgotten as the boy fell to the ground. His chest was barely moving as he continued to lie there unmoving._

_As Lucy went to move towards the boy, she was beaten as she saw a man run towards the boy before her. Inspecting the man, Lucy didn't see any resemblance the boy had to the man. As the man knelt over the boy Lucy couldn't see what he was doing. _

_Walking over to see what he was doing, Lucy felt herself awaken from the nightmare in the futon that her Servant had gotten out. Looking to her side Lucy saw that he was swearing quietly as he went to pick up the remains of a teacup that had fallen to the ground._

_Smiling at this, Lucy shifted in her futon and fell asleep again not noticing the roof had already been repaired._

And that's the end of chapter 2. Now for some things I have to say about what I did.

As I thought about it, what would have happened if at the end of the UBW route the Holy Grail had disappeared into the world of Fairy Tail to survive in its own kind of way. I first thought about it when Gilgamesh had said that the grail was trying to use him as a core when he was about to be sucked into it. Then what if it wasn't destroyed and remnants went into Fairy Tail and were absorbed into the keys used to summon. That way, they are able to take on properties of the Grail though I'm sure there are going to be people that dislike this idea. But another idea that I'm toying around with by doing this is the return of Gilgamesh. But if I do decide to do that, it won't be for a while if I get that far.

Then for those that might say that Lucy is being strange for accepting a stranger into her house so fast I disagree partly. Since she is a celestial mage, she is use to summons, at least to the level that she is comfortable with them so she would kind of see this as normal.

Lastly, I'm also still not sure when in Fairy Tail I want this to be so the next update might be slow.

At the moment I'm watching Fairy Tail and reading the Fate/Stay Night visual novel to brush up on some info so updates might be slow. That's all I have to say now and hope that updates go fast but don't hold your breath. Still not sure where in Fairy Tail I want this to start yet but hopefully I'll decide soon.


End file.
